


It was a special day

by Secret_jester



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25122832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secret_jester/pseuds/Secret_jester
Summary: There's a special evento coming, what will Caleb realize in this event?
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Caleb Widogast, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20
Collections: Widojest Week 2020





	It was a special day

**Author's Note:**

> This is fluff and I hope you enjoy it. As always leave Kudos and comments if you liked it and thank you for reading it.

It wasn‘t normal for him to dress up, well honestly it was not normal for any of them to be. They were adventurers, they lived wearing beautiful but comfortable clothes to be able to move freely. But there they were, walking dressed up in the best pieces of clothing they could have found. It was a special occasion after all. He could count on one hand how many of those they had and like always he remembered all of them perfectly. 

That day would be special, some part of his gut told him it would. He didn‘t want to hope but the feeling didn‘t leave. He thought how long it had been since he had felt like that, it had been years, it seemed so long it was like someone else had felt it instead of himself. He straightened his coat and looked in the mirror, it was not only the person that felt like someone else, the image in the mirror he had seen back then seemed distant too.

He walked down towards the room he was meant to be in, his hand fidgeting, a nervous tick that would never leave. But it did not matter, it was not a day for him to focus on the darkness on his mind. He knocked on the door and his friend opened the door with the brightest smile on her face. “Caleb, you took your time“ she said with a pat on his shoulder that moved his whole body to the front. The wizard offered a small smile “Ja, I could not tie the tie correctly“ he muttered. They all knew it wasn‘t a while, he had not been late, not more than 36 seconds he had counted, but the excitement made people eager and that he knew.

The group inside the room looked at him with happiness reflected in their eyes before they continued getting ready for the ceremony. All in formal wear, all discussing the emotional storm they were living, but he could not focus on the conversation, his mind seemed to be away, lost in thoughts and daydreams that seemed so far away he could not imagine still being the same.

It was the simple thought of marriage that seemed to put his mind away. Marriage had changed for him again and again and each time it brought something different for him. When he was a child it was pure love represented by his parents, it was calm and strong like them, then it was a fantasy he should not think about, by his side Astrid with a small smile and cold strength, it had been just a dream to never obtain and then for years it had been forgotten, marriage had turned into a word he knew the meaning of but there was no image to put by its side after all no one could love him and he could never love again. Yet now in his mind, it was clear, marriage finally had someone in it standing beside him with the brightest smile and a loving strength he had thought no being could have.

Beauregard pat his shoulder again and pulled him out as she spoke “They‘re ready, can you believe it took them so long?“ and those were the only words that pulled him out of his thoughts to remind him that wasn‘t his day, it wasn‘t happiness for him the one in everyone‘s eyes. The wizard cleared his throat as he was lead to his spot.

It was a beautiful day, the waves could be heard in the distance, the peace and emotions could be felt. It would be impossible to forget how many people arrived, how many friends and allies had showed up to the first wedding of the Mighty Nein. His mind could never let him forget the image of Fjord standing two people away from him, the brightest smile he had seen on his lips, or the way Beau and Veth exchanged words even if he stood between them. All would remain, but nothing would like Jester.

There she stood, dressed in a pale shade of pink that made the dark blue freckles on her skin stand out, the dress fit her perfectly and nothing would make him forget the way she smiled as she tried to make Yasha laugh with the memory of putting a tie on Sprinkle. Jester, it was always her that could make him feel so lost and yet so grounded, the blue tiefling with a gleam of mischief in her eyes and a clever mind few could compete against. It was her and only her that could make his heart feel so alive.

It wasn‘t his day, it wasn‘t his happiness but still, how could it be not his too if his found family was feeling like this?

It was Caduceus and Fjord‘s wedding, it was one of the most beautiful and one of the most pure and Caleb knew because of them that true love still existed and maybe, just maybe they had given him enough hope in it to someday tell her how much better she had helped him be. Maybe someday he would be as brave as those two men to show how much he loved her.

It was that night of the wedding, with the celebration still going that made him realized how fortunate he had been to have found them. While the newly wedded couple leaned closer to the other, and Beauregard told the craziest stories about how the romance between them had evolved, with Veth‘s loud laugh as she held her husband‘s hand and Yasha covered her lips to not laugh too loudly he thanked anyone who might hear for them, for the happiness they brought into his sad existence.

Caduceus and Fjord‘s wedding was a realization in many ways, it was a happy beginning to prove those happened, it was a fantasy for its beauty and emotions, it was a celebration for them and those they had accepted as their family along the way. But mainly it was a wake-up call.

Caleb Widogast would never be the perfect man, he would never be whole again, but he could love. He could be the friend who helped Fjord write his vows, the one who had reassured Yasha about being a groomsman for Cad. He may never be the best man, he was still the traumatized man they had met long ago, he was still not worthy of the person he loved, but he loved her with his whole heart and soul.

Jester…

She had started owning his whole being slowly, carefully, like his heart was fragile and it was, she had earned his love with every imperfection she could have because she simply was even better because of them. She was mischief and light in one beautiful body, her heart was strong and good and her soul was inspiring. If she had not been there he wondered if he would be as happy as he was then.

Bren, Caleb, he may not be the man on the covers of the books she read, but maybe she would allow him to show how much the simple wizard could love her. He hoped to love her, all of her… In the good and the bad, if she was confident or doubted herself it did not matter. He didn‘t want a perfect woman, nor an always happy one. He wanted to show her she could be all she wanted and someone would always love her. If she let him maybe he would be able to…

Then she smiled at him and held his hand as the stories from their friend ended and for the first time he had hope. Everything she did, all she touched was as magical as what they did and for the first time, he allowed himself to imagine, to dream of love.


End file.
